


Toasting Absent Friends

by shanachie



Series: Love and Guns [2]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pretty Boys, Spoilers for 201, possible conjecture at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Part of the team goes out to toast the memory of Anne-Marie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be more than it turned out, but it kinda got away from me. It’s my first time writing in the fandom, but I have one other story planned and I’ll work on that. (And make this a series once I get it done.) No beta for this so if you see any mistakes, let me know. Thanks to lillyg for catching a couple of my mistakes.
> 
> ** **Spoilers for Episode 201**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“To Anne-Marie!” the group toasted, knocking back the shots easily.

Eva looked over at her co-workers after she signaled for another round. Hickman had agreed to come out for a drink with them, but she hadn’t expected him to stay that long. Instead he’d settled into the booth. While he wasn’t quite matching the others drink for drink, he’d joined them in the toasting and was sipping at a beer between the shots.

Tommy, on the other hand, had been knocking back shots rather rapidly and Sebastian was now watching him with a concerned eye. The German pushed his own beer aside so he could lean in towards the Irishman, who was sprawled languidly in the booth. He said something that Eva couldn’t hear, causing Tommy to shake his head emphatically.

Sebastian frowned in response, but apparently wasn’t sure how to press the point of whatever he was saying, since he leaned back in his seat.

Eva poked at Sebastian. The German jumped and turned a glare on her, slightly quelled by the amount of alcohol _he’d_ imbibed. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Sebastian answered, watching as Tommy finished off the beer he’d been sipping at. Eva opened her mouth to make another comment, but held it as Sebastian shifted to provide a brace as Tommy listed towards him. “And with that, I think even the Irish are admitting defeat,” Sebastian commented.

“I’m fine,” Tommy tried to protest.

“You have to be able to shoot straight tomorrow not to mention see straight,”  
the German informed him. Sebastian slid out of the booth, attempting to tug Tommy after him. The Irishman resisted, reaching for a shot glass.

“We’re toasting Anne-Marie,” Tommy insisted.

“We’ve toasted Anne-Marie,” Sebastian reminded him. “She’s had a fine send-off. It’s time to go home.”

Tommy muttered something in Irish in response, but Sebastian easily ignored him, finally hauling him to his feet.

“Do you need help with him?” Eva asked even as Hickman snagged the bill that had appeared on the table.

“No, he’s…” Sebastian snagged Tommy’s shirt as he started to wander away. “Believe it or not, this isn’t that bad.”

“Not the first time you’ve dragged him out of a bar?” Eva asked.

“Something like that,” Sebastian agreed. “Come on, McConnel.”

Tommy muttered something else in Irish and Sebastian grinned in response. “Do you actually understand him?” Eva asked curiously.

“Well enough.” Sebastian ducked under the weaving man’s arm, bolstering him up. “Come on. Let’s pour you into a cab.”

“You three good to get home?” Hickman asked as he joined them.

Sebastian nodded. “I’ll get Tommy home and then head for my own.”

“You don’t mind?” Hickman checked.

“It’s on my way,” the German assured him.

Sebastian maneuvered Tommy into the cab, carefully making sure that the other man didn’t hit his head. Once they were in the cab, Sebastian sank back against the seat. A minute later, Tommy listed into him. He mumbled something again and this time, Sebastian told him, “Now I can’t understand you, Mein Liebling.”

Tommy smiled at his words, saying a bit louder, “Think they figured it out?”

“Nein.” Sebastian shook his head. “No reason to.” He tilted his head, looking down to see that Tommy’s eyes were closed. He hoped his partner hadn’t passed out.

 

 

Arriving at their apartment, Sebastian waved off the assistance of the cab driver, hauling Tommy out of the car. The Irishman was remarkably steady on his feet when they headed up the stairs, but still leaned on Sebastian as they moved.

Opening the door, Sebastian allowed Tommy to almost fall into the apartment. Catching himself, Tommy slid down to the floor and looked up at him. “I can sleep here tonight?”

“Won’t be very comfortable.” Scooting him farther in, Sebastian locked up before looking down at him. “Okay. You do what you want. I’m going to bed. Gute Nacht.”

Just as he was settling in, Sebastian heard a noise that made him look towards the door. Tommy was at the door, attempting to get his boots off, and not fall over. He looked up, an expression on his face as if he couldn’t figure out why it was so difficult. Sebastian crawled out of bed, making his way over. “Do you need some help?”

Tommy wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s neck, drawing him into a kiss. When he released the German, he answered, “I think I got it.”

“Okay. Try not to fall on your face.” Sebastian sat back on their bed, watching as Tommy struggled out of his clothes. When he finally flopped down next to Sebastian on the bed, he rolled towards the other man. “You settled now?” Sebastian asked. “Want some water?”

“No,” Tommy grumbled. “Sleep now.”

Sebastian waited, but Tommy didn’t say anything else. The German sighed, knowing he was pinned for now until Tommy squirmed around in his sleep. Sebastian brushed his fingers across Tommy’s short hair before closing his own eyes. It wouldn’t be long before they got called back in. Crime didn’t wait for grief.

 

 

 

_Mein Liebling—my love_  
_Nein—no_  
_Gute Nacht—good night_  



End file.
